A pesar del tiempo
by Rima Lovegood
Summary: Alfred y Arthur lo saben, lo suyo es un amor de adolescentes. No saben que pasará en unas semanas cuando dejen el colegio, pero si saben que si lo suyo es real la promesa que hicieron aquella tarde de verano asegurará que se vuelvan a encontrar. -Human AU- -One-shot- -UsUk-


_**Pareja:**__ US/UK _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Himaruya Hidekaz creo Hetalia y a todos sus personajes así que ya saben a quién culpar de su y mi obsesión con esta pareja ficticia._

_**Advertencia:**__ Fluff, hermoso Fluff_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

1 año, 5 meses y 25 días... llevábamos saliendo 1 año, 5 meses y 25 dias. Hasta ese momento no había llevado la cuenta. Para mi no había pasado tanto tiempo, pero dicen que ese sucede cuando te enamoras y más aun cuando sabes que esa relación que te hace tan feliz podría acabar en cualquier momento.

-¿Y? ¿Ya te decidiste?-preguntó Alfred aquella tarde mientras descansábamos en su habitación.

-Me preguntas a diario... no es como si fuese tan fácil elegir- respondí algo molesto. Normalmente después de eso cambiábamos el tema, pero aquel día no parecía ir a darse por vencido tan fácilmente.

-Nos graduamos en dos semanas... no puedo fingir que no me preocupa que pasara con nosotros entonces.

-Decida lo que decida no cambiara nada...

-Iremos a diferentes universidades conoceremos nuevas personas... me enloquece pensar que al otro lado del océano un montón de chicos van a querer coquetear contigo y que quizás hasta halla alguno que alguno te guste más que yo...

-¿entonces quieres que vaya a Princeton contigo?

-No, no soy tan egoísta como para pedirte eso...

-¿Entonces?

-Te amo, pero creo que al graduarnos deberíamos terminar...

-Pero...Al...yo... si eso es lo que quieres-intenté levantarme pero el mantuvo mi cabeza apoyada en su regazo

-Definitivamente no es lo que quiero...pero ¿acaso tenemos otra opción?

-Otra opción no lo sé, pero si una alternativa... hagamos una promesa- mi miró con curiosidad así que continúe- De aquí a que nos vayamos a la universidad nos olvidaremos del tema y cuando estemos allí ya no habrán compromisos...ambos podremos hacer lo que nos plazca, si nos enamoramos de otras personas bien, si tenemos aventuras también... pero si una vez acabado de estudiar aun sentimos lo mismo por el otro volveremos a encontrarnos aquí.

-Lo prometo.

4 años...3 meses...15 días...12 horas y 24 minutos habían pasado desde esa conversación. Y como un tonto estaba de pie en la entrada de la que en algún momento fue mi escuela. Aspiré el familiar aroma de aquel internado en que había vivido los mejores años de mi vida y estúpidamente esperé por horas a una persona que jamás llegó.

Cuando comenzó a atardecer me forcé a dibujar una sonrisa en mi rostro. Si no había ido significaba que él si había encontrado a alguien especial, que lo había superado. Debía intentar hacer lo mismo.

De vuelta en mi departamento me recibió el silencio, Francis de seguro había salido a conocer la ciudad, con un poco de suerte se perdería en algún bar y no regresaría hasta la mañana siguiente. No tenía ganas de aparentar estar bien ni mucho menos de explicar a alguien como él la verdadera razón de que hubiese decidido volver a Estados Unidos.

Pero la fortuna no podía sonreírme ni siquiera un poco. Nada mas me había recostado sobre el colchón de mi cama aun sin armar sentí como la puerta se abría y una conocida voz me anuncio que mi compañero de departamento estaba de vuelta.

-¿Ya regresaste Arthur?

-Si, estoy desempacando unas cosas en mi cuarto- mentí esperando que mi voz no se escuchase extraña.

-Compré algo para la cena ya que no parece que vayamos a tener este lugar en condiciones pronto

-Esta bien...

No hubo respuesta y en el fondo lo agradecí. No estaba de humor para hablar. Solo quería quedarme ahí lamentándome mientras acariciaba a mi gato.

-tu también querías volverlo a ver ¿no?-le susurré luego de un largo rato mientras la primera lágrima caía por mi mejilla.

Scone maulló en respuesta, a veces realmente creo que puede entenderme. Después de todo mi mascota adoraba a Alfred. Lo había adoptado cuando estábamos en la escuela y lo mantenía escondido en mi cuarto, solo mi novio sabía que lo tenía y siempre se aseguraba de llevarle alguna golosina.

-¿Mal de amores? Nadie lo hubiese esperado de ti-la voz burlona de Francis me tomó por sorpresa. Creía haber cerrado la puerta pero al parecer no había sido así.

-¿Nadie te enseñó que es de mala educación espiar?

-Pues llevo un rato llamándote a comer y no respondías... ya veo por que. ¿Así que la razón para aceptar el trabajo aquí fue un viejo amor?

Casi se me para el corazón, ¿como diablos había llegado a esas conclusiones? No había dicho nada. Nunca comenté a Francis acerca de Alfred, ni siquiera de mi vida antes de regresar a Inglaterra. Era irreal lo preciso de sus conclusiones.

-¿Por que no te preparo una taza de té y me cuentas todo?

-No sabes preparar té y ¿que te hace pensar que te contaría a ti?

-Pareces necesitar alguien con quien hablar... no soy tan malo como crees

-Como si hablar fuese a arreglar algo, no te metas en mis asuntos

-¿No me golpearas ni gritaras?- había genuina preocupación en su voz, algo que nunca había ocurrido, ni rastro de burla.

-Solo vayamos a comer- respondí intentando sonar seguro y esperando que entendiera que no deseaba mencionar el tema nunca más.

Durante los días siguientes no tuve tiempo para lamentarme. Entre el trabajo y hacer el departamento habitable mantenía mi mente alejada de Alfred. Sin embargo había momento en que no podía evitar recordar esa promesa y recriminarme haberla sugerido. Haber intentado olvidar desde el principio hubiese sido menos doloroso.

Pasaron meses para que me acostumbrara a mi nueva vida en Estados Unidos. No era mala, solo algo solitaria.

No había intentado contactar con ningún otro de mis amigos de secundaria y como la mayor parte de la gente que había conocido en la universidad seguía en Londres, Francis era la única persona que tenia para conversar. Por eso mismo había comenzado a frecuentar bares y discotecas, aunque no había llevado a más que un par de relaciones de una noche.

No quería admitirlo pero intentar olvidar a mi primer amor solo me hacia extrañarlo más.

-Un compañero de trabajo me consiguió el número de un veterinario-anuncio Francis un día durante la cena.

-Gracias- respondí genuinamente aliviado. Scone llevaba varios días sin tocar su comida y me preocupaba. Ni siquiera terminé mi plato antes de llamar.

Con bastante suerte la secretaria que me atendió dijo que no estaban muy ocupados y que podía ir ese mismo día.

Tomé mi abrigo, subí al auto con él gato y me dirigí a la dirección que me habían dado.

Más que una consulta médica era una pequeña casa de barrio, igual a las que tenia a su alrededor pero que había sido modificada para recibir a las mascotas.

En lo que me imaginaba alguna vez había sido una sala de estar, habían dispuesto un escritorio, unos muebles con medicamentos y un par de mesas de operaciones. Scone se remeció nervioso en mis brazos nada más verlas.

Mientras esperaba le permití a mi mascota recorrer la habitación mientras yo me acerqué a la pared donde figuraban los diversos diplomas del veterinario... Matthew Williams ¿Donde había oído yo ese nombre? Sabía que me sonaba pero no lograba precisar de que

Un toqué en mi hombro me saco de mi ensimismamiento. Volteé algo avergonzado para encontrarme frente a frente con un desordenado cabello rubio enmarcando unas facciones demasiado bien conocidas. No podía ser... era igual a Alfred, excepto por el pequeño detalle de los ojos, los que estaba frente a mi eran más violáceos que azules.

Solo entonces recordé de donde lo conocía. Matthew era el medio hermano de Alfred. Se me revolvió el estomago y debo haberme sonrojado, definitivamente no me esperaba algo así.

-Arthur, que sorpresa- me tendió la mano con una sonrisa- creí que habías vuelto a Inglaterra

-Si, estudie allá pero me ofrecieron un trabajo de editor en esta ciudad así que regresé

-Me alegro por ti... y dime ¿que te trae por aquí?

-Es mi gato, Scone, no quiere comer

-Veamos que tiene

Mientras Matthew chequeaba a mi mascota yo solo me dediqué a observar debatiéndome internamente si debía o no decir algo. Finalmente no pude aguantarlo y esperando que no me escuchara musité

-¿Como esta Alfred?

Los ojos del veterinario parecieron iluminarse ante esa pregunta, como si llevase todo aquel rato esperándola

-Se gradúo como arqueólogo hace un par de meses. Ahora mismo esta en una expedición.

-Así que lo logró, felicítalo de mi parte ¿si?

-Podrías decírselo tu, vuelve la próxima semana- un silencio incomodo se apoderó de la habitación- ya esta, al parecer solo esta un poco mal del estomago- se inclinó sobre su escritorio y garabateo una receta- debería estar bien e aquí tienes un medicamento que ayudara-le tendió la receta- y el numero de mi hermano...ya sabes, por si lo necesitas.

Estaba muerto de vergüenza, apenas pude articular una despedida cortes para largarme de ahí.

¿Acaso era tan fácil de leer? ¿Como era posible que tanto Matthew como Francis se hubiesen dado cuenta de lo que pasaba por mi cabeza sin yo decirles nada? ¿Y por que me había dado su teléfono? ¿Significaba eso que Alfred aun me esperaba o simplemente Matthew había pensado que yo deseaba recuperar la amistad?

Era demasiado confuso

Durante la siguiente semana aquel número telefónico que no había encontrado la fuerza para desechar aparecía continuamente en mi mente, pero cada vez que estaba a punto de marcarlo el pánico se apoderaba de mí y desechaba la idea.

Siguieron pasando los días y yo ya había asumido que nunca tendría el valor de volver a contactarlo.

¿Que podía hacer? Era mi personalidad... jamás daba el primera paso. Es decir, así habían funcionado las cosas entre nosotros ¿Quien se había confesado primero? Él ¿quien había iniciado el primer beso? Él ¿La primera vez que tuvimos sexo? Él ¿Quien había hablado de terminar aun cuando ambos lo habíamos pensado?

Debía aceptarlo, carecía de iniciativa.

Pero no por aceptar eso dejo de molestarme... de hecho más deseaba poder hacer algo. Por eso mismo decidí que al menos debía hacer un intento y si no funcionaba, siempre podía regresar a Inglaterra.

Antes de poder cambiar de opinión escribí "¿Sabes que día es mañana?" en mi celular y envié el mensaje de la misma forma que había hecho exactamente 6 años atrás. Esperaba que lo recordara,

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano, salí antes siquiera que Francis despertara y conduje hasta aquel lugar. A cada segundo se acrecentaban mis dudas ¿sabría él a donde ir? ¿Habría siquiera deducido de quien era el mensaje? ¿Le importaría acaso?

Pasaron un par de horas en que solo me senté en silencio apoyado en aquella familiar pared de ladrillos. Nunca había tenido mucha paciencia así que conforme se acercaba el medio día más pensaba en rendirme.

Me alegro de haberlo hecho...

Poco después de las 12 del día un figura llegó corriendo hasta mi y me derribo de un abrazo. Entre tanta conmoción a penas podía distinguir el cabello rubio y los ojos azules, pero conocía demasiado bien ese cuerpo como para no saber quien era.

Algo sonrojado se apartó de mí. Lucia una piel ligeramente bronceada y estaba al menos 2 centímetros más alto. Aparte de eso no había cambiado en absoluto

Nos miramos sonrojados unos minutos. Sin saber que decir. Finalmente fue el quien rompió el silencio.

-Es nuestro aniversario, hoy se cumplen 6 años desde que te convencí de escapar de la escuela y te besé contra esta misma pared ¿no es así Arthur?-Por un segundo lo miré confundido, pero luego entendí, era una respuesta a mi mensaje de la noche anterior

-No creí que fueses a llegar...

-Y yo que nunca regresarías, parece que ambos nos equivocamos

Exactamente 6 años 0 meses y 0 días había pasado desde que habíamos comenzado a salir... y 4 años 6 meses y 5 días desde que habíamos prometido volvernos a encontrar, sin embargo eso no importaba ya, a partir de ese momento estaba seguro que jamás tendría que volver a contar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les haya gustado, si así fue no duden en dejar reviews! Gracias por leer


End file.
